Coma Confessions
by AraliaeShade
Summary: Max is in a coma and Zoe can't help but visit. Will she give him the strength to come back or will she lose him forever? Angsty Zax with a fluffy ending, set where Casualty is now, rated T just to be safe. Updates little and often. Enjoy, Araliae xx
1. Chapter 1

**"Person A has been in an accident, and is in a coma for days/weeks/however long you want. One day, Person B visits A and brings potted flowers for a 'get well soon' present. Every day, B stops by A's room to water the flowers and strike up a one-sided conversation with A, even though B knows A can't hear them. Each visit, B starts sounding sweeter and sweeter, and at some point, apologizes to A for not treating them better when they were still conscious. This would be when A wakes up and smiles at B. Turns out, they heard everything B said while they were in the coma."**

 **So this prompt is just beautiful, thank you so much to the person who left this one for me to write! I've decided Max will be in a coma and Zoe will be visiting. It is set in the present, exactly where the show is currently.**

 **I've decided to write it a bit differently and update every other day or so. It will be about ten chapters long with each chapter super short and representing a different Zoe visit. Hope you enjoy this!**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

Coma Confessions

Zoe stood in shock at the door to Max's side room. She couldn't get used to seeing him like this. So still. Unmoving. It chilled her to the bone. His pale face haunted her in her sleep and distracted her in the day. It wouldn't leave her. She doubted it ever would.

Carefully, she edged into the room, not wanting to make any noise even though she wouldn't wake him. However much she wanted to. She wanted to rip all the wires and tubes out of him and hold him to her, in a comforting and warm embrace that would heal the both of them. It was slowly killing her, the powerlessness.

She placed a potted plant on his bedside table. It was green and leafy, she knew he wouldn't want flowers. She didn't know it's name and, now, she wanted to. Desperately.

"Don't know the name of the plant Max. Of course I don't, you know me," Zoe chuckled to herself, a hollow, empty chuckle that could never replace Max's own, "I just thought it might be some company. I don't know what I thought. Anyway."

Zoe took a deep breath in and went to reach for Max's hand. She stopped about an inch away as she realised that she couldn't just do that anymore. She couldn't just touch his hand, cry over his condition, hold him when she wanted to. She may have been his wife but she had no rights. Her hand dropped, lifeless, just millimetres away.

"Bye then," she whispered quickly, hurrying out of the room before the tears began to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter Two of this fic, they are short chapters but that does mean I update more frequently.**

 **I am trying to catch up with HCSC and Her Year so give me a week or so and the next chapters of those should go up. I have probably taken on too much at once with my multi-chapters but I am just enjoying writing all of them so much honestly! So even though I am kind of behind, go ahead and leave some oneshot prompts if you want to.**

 **As always, make sure to review with your criticisms or hopes or dreams or whatever you want really! Enjoy,**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

Coma Confessions – Chapter 2

Zoe peeked through the blinds at Max's sleeping body. She had to tell herself he was sleeping. She wasn't sure she'd be able to cope otherwise. Her mind fought with her heart on whether she should be going in, whether he would want her to. Suddenly, an idea formed in her mind and she scurried away from the room, a slight smile on her face.

She came back minutes later with a watering can and slipped into the room before anyone gave her any more strange looks. She began to water the plant, taking care not to damage the leaves. Slowly placing the can down on the floor, she resumed the position she had assumed yesterday, next to his bedside, their hands close but never touching.

"I've watered the plant so it won't die on you," she paused as she said her next sentence, "Just like you're not going to die on me, Max. Not now. Your story isn't over yet Max, it just isn't. So you better come back soon because…"

Tears were flowing down Zoe's face as she spoke and she realised her hand had grasped onto his tightly during her words. She hesitated before snatching her hand back and watching Max's fall limply back onto the bedside.

"Sorry," she choked out before once again fleeing from the room, cursing herself for being so foolish.


	3. Chapter 3

Coma Confessions 3

Zoe had brought in her own watering can this time, not wanting to have to steal a maintenance one again. It was hot pink with blue flowers dotting the surface. Max would have made a joke about how 'Zoe' it was. But he didn't. He probably wouldn't have even if he was awake.

"Hi Max. Just watering the plant again. Can't trust you to look after it, eh?" she waited for a laugh that didn't come, "Anyway, I'm sorry for running away yesterday. I don't know why I did it. I keep saying that, don't I? I feel as if I'm not in control anymore, you know how I hate that feeling. I have to have everything under control and now I don't. I don't know what to do." Her face was like stone as she spoke, not shedding a single tear. At this point, she didn't have enough strength to cry. She hadn't been sleeping, just staring into space as she lay still in bed.

Her hand shook as she continued to water the plant and she looked back at what she was doing. She wasn't concentrating. There was water all over the floor, dripping from the bottom of the pot and from the leaves. Quickly she put the can down and sighed slightly. She went over to the wall and grabbed some tissue, bending down to mop up her mess. The silence was slowly killing her.

"Trust me to do something like this," she muttered to herself as she shoved the damp tissue into a ball angrily and threw it into a bin. Her heels clicked on the floor as she got more tissue and mopped again, faster than the first time. Suddenly, she hurled the tissue paper wad across the room in frustration, crying out. The breath was sucked out of her body.

Her eyes widened in shock of her own actions as she looked at her hands in disbelief.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered, terrified of her current unpredictable condition.

"Zzz..Zo?" a voice made her head snap up, alert. She stared at Max and saw his arms flailing about on the bed, his mouth moving but making little noise. She slowly made her way to the bed and stood next to it, unsure of what to do.

"Zoe?" he murmured so quietly that if she wasn't so close she wouldn't have heard him. This made something break inside of Zoe's heart and she let out a whimper. Seeing Max's outstretched hand, she grasped it, holding on for dear life. Still she didn't cry.

"I'm here, Max," she whispered back, hoping beyond hope that he could hear her. It was obvious he was just dreaming but maybe there was some reality shining through.

"Don't…" Max said, louder this time and Zoe blinked. Of course. He wanted her to leave. She stepped back, releasing his hand from hers. She took a tiny breath.

"I miss you," she said simply, before turning and leaving his room, desperately wishing to cry even though the tears just wouldn't come.

Once Zoe had left, Max's hand continued to reach out.

"Don't…leave.." he finished, before his dream slowly ended and his mind drifted away.

 **Hope you enjoy and remember to review to let me know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is really just building up to the next one which should be a bit longer. As it is a bit longer I most likely will upload it on Thursday instead of tomorrow. Chapter 5 will be the last chapter of this fic but, if it is wanted, I am completely happy to do a sequel or something. Let me know, maybe in a cheeky review? ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

Coma Confessions 4

Zoe didn't visit Max again for an entire week. She told herself it was because it was too painful but she knew why she really wouldn't go. It was those words. As soon as she held his hand he pushed her away again and it was like a bullet to the heart. As hard as it was, she told herself to get on with her work and to stop hoping for anything. It wasn't going to happen.

Despite this, she wasn't sleeping. She ran on coffee alone and left tear stains on her pillow each morning. She wouldn't tell anyone, and everyone thought she was taking it really well. She hadn't even reacted properly when he was wheeling in after the crash. She didn't share that it was because she was too numb, too heartbroken to do or say anything.

After this week that she had endured without seeing him, she couldn't contain her sorrow anymore. She had to see him. In fact, the feeling that she just had to see him came on so quickly that she ending up running towards his room. She broke then. Finally, at work, in front of everyone, she broke down.

It was whilst she was running and she bumped into a nurse, or rather, she thought they bumped into her. Without thinking she instantly snapped, just as she had when she was with Max cleaning up her mess.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped coldly, a flashing anger in her voice. The nurse began to mumble an apology, but Zoe just slapped her round the face. Unfortunately, Connie and Charlie were walking around the corner just as she did so.

"Dr. Hanna! That is quite enough! My office, now!" Connie spoke firmly, directing Zoe to her office. Zoe followed glumly. Charlie waved off any spectators (including an excited Cal) and followed the two doctors, thinking he knew why Zoe had snapped.

Charlie entered the office and Connie and Zoe were sitting either side of the desk. Connie gestured to Charlie to sit down before turning her attention back to a now extremely guilty Zoe. She knew the nurse she had just slapped very well, and she had always been nothing but nice to Zoe. She felt terrible.

"Before you say anything Connie, I would like to apologise for my appalling behaviour. I honestly don't know what came over me," Zoe said, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I know," Charlie spoke up, a pitying note in his voice, "I know the fact that Max has woken up must be difficult but…"

"He's awake?" Zoe asked quickly, standing from her chair. Charlie looked at her questioningly which was more than enough for Zoe to forget her situation, ignore Connie's shouts and race back towards her husband. Towards Max.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the final chapter of Coma Confessions. I would love to know your thoughts on a sequel or a different story that has Zoe in a coma instead. Please let me know either on tumblr privately (just araliaeshade) or in the reviews.**

 **I would like to thank each and every person who has favourited, reviewed, followed and even just read this story. I am honestly so grateful, it is simply unbelievable to me that anyone really enjoys my writing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Araliae xx**

* * *

Coma Confessions 5

"Max!" Zoe screamed as she turned the last bend and skidded into Max's room. Her heart plummeted. There he was, as static as ever, eyes closed in slumber. Sobs racked her body as she sat down on the bed beside him and cried. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to properly cry in front of him. Her words flowed as if she wasn't thinking.

"I'm sorry Max, I'm so so sorry you were the best thing that has ever happened to me and I threw it away for what? Nobody. He was nobody and I have never forgiven myself, I will never forgive myself. I was so drunk I didn't know what I was doing and yet I know there is no excuse. No excuse whatsoever," she paused to breathe and could feel herself hyperventilating slightly. Taking some deep breaths, she continued.

"I love you Max. I will never stop loving you. So whether our relationship is to be as friends or as soul mates, as I believe we are, I don't care anymore. I just want you in my life, my Max so that I don't have to be so alone, don't have to face things alone. You're the only one who is truly there for me now and I need you, Max. I love you," she laid her head against his chest to try and stop the tears, knowing how safe she felt when she was with him.

"You have to wake up, Max, you have to," she whispered into his chest softly, "I miss you."

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped themselves around her. Hope burned inside her though she couldn't bring herself to look up or to speak.

"My Zo'," Max spoke, emotion invading his usually calm voice, "What are we going to do with you?"

Zoe finally looked up and saw Max's smiling face and watery eyes in front of her. A tiny gasp escaped the back of her throat causing his grin to become wider. She smiled then, for the first time in ages, a genuine smile.

"Max?" she couldn't believe her eyes, couldn't believe he was actually awake.

"That's me," Max replied before hugging Zoe tighter and burying his face in her neck. Zoe was startled but quickly returned the embrace.

"I miss you too, Zo" Max whispered and Zoe jolted back.

"What?" she said firmly, "Could you…"

"I heard every word from the first day you came in to the quite beautiful speech you just did right there," he smirked before his face turned more serious, "And I forgive you, Zoe"

Zoe shook her head and began mumbling incoherently about trust and promises but Max silenced her.

"I forgive you Zoe and I trust that you aren't going to do it again. You need to forgive and trust yourself now," he nudged her chin up so she was looking right into his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her, to which she responded easily. They fit together as they had before, though instead of being heated, it was slow, sweet and full of promises of new beginnings.

"I love you Mrs Walker," Max whispered once they had pulled away, foreheads pressed against each other.

"I love you too, Mr Walker."

Max unlocked the front door and stepped into the house, dumping his bags and shoes by the front door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called through to the living room, and he smirked as he heard Zoe giggle. Footsteps ran towards him before Zoe was flinging herself into his arms. He held her close.

"What's all this?" he chuckled. Zoe looked up at him, smiling giddily.

"A year today, things started going right for us again," she whispered to him, revelling in the feeling of holding him.

"Of course it is, and to celebrate," Max started, taking both of Zoe's hands, his fingers dancing over her wedding ring, "I think we should renew our vows."

Zoe gasped in delight and hugged him again before pulling him in for a soft kiss. Where their kisses used to be heated and passionate, nowadays they were much more appreciative and loving.

"I would love that!" she laughed.

"There is just one thing that's bugging me though Zoe, and I need you to answer this honestly. When you visited me in that hospital bed, you watered the plant you brought me. But when you didn't visit for a week, it still stayed alive. Why?"

Zoe looked sheepish before spoke. "What if I said that actually the plant was fake and I just used it as an excuse?"

Max leaned in for another kiss but whispered two words before their lips met.

"Thought so"


End file.
